Impossible
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: Two twins, Kira and Kita, are normal seventeen-year-olds. That is until they find out that their mother, father, and brother are serving in the clone wars beside the very clones and jedi that they have dreamed about. Now they are start their of adventure, and live up to their birthrights.
1. Stupid Sith

**EmberRose: Sup?**

**AG: Nothin**

**EmberRose: Same here. Excited for this chapter.**

**AG: Yups. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even get paid for this?**

**EmberRose: *Laughing madly* Hahahaha! No.**

**AG: You. Wish.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* XxEmberRosexX doesn't own anything. **

"Kita!" I yelled up the stairs. "Get up! I don't want to be late! Again!"

"One sec, Kira!" My twin sister yelled back down.

"You said that five minutes ago!" I moaned loudly.

"Okay!" She said finally coming downstairs. Her long dark brown hair was in messy bun, and she had on a green shoulder shirt with dark skinny jeans. I had on a dark red harness-top and dark jeans with knee length boots. My long caramel brown hair was braided down my back with a red rose in the center of it. We were late for school. AGAIN!

"Took you long enough." I muttered, shouldering my backpack. I just hope we wouldn't be late for gymnastics or karate class again, because if we were again, I think we were going to be kicked out of the classes. "BYE NANA!"

"BE GOOD AT SCHOOL!" Nana yelled back. Wow. She had a set of lungs for an old woman. We had to live with her because our parents got called into duty along with our big brother, Will, somewhere they weren't allowed to tell. Kita muttered curses at me as we walked to the my my car. We got about halfway to school when something blocked our car. It was a giant ship-like object with mechanical, well... droids.

"Uhm. Does this look familiar in anyway to you?" I whispered to Kita as we stared in shock at the thing.

"It looks like something off of Star Wars or something." She replied softly, as we ducked below the dash. "Did you put something in my chocolate milk this morning?"  
Yes we're seventeen and still drink chocolate milk every morning. Deal with it.

"No. Did you put anything in mine?" I asked. The droids suddenly pointed to our car and started to approach.

"Who are you?" One asked through the window in its mechanical voice. "Do you have clearance?"

"Ummm...no?" I answered in a small voice. It made us get out of my car and led us into the emmence ship.

"We're gonna die." Kira groaned lightly. I elbowed her in the side and shot her an agrivated look. AKA my shut-up-or-your-gonna-get-us-killed-for-sure-look. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we got into the giant bridge, where a old man with an awsome gotee sat looking out the window.

"Count Dooku. We found these two girls in a strange looking speeder near our ship." The droid reported. No. Freaking. Way. Kita and I exchanged a bewildered look before looking back at Count Dooku. Dooku nodded at the droid, who left down the hallway we came down, and looked at us.

"Who are you?" He asked in his deep, gravley voice.

"Kira Richard." I answered shakily.

"And Kita Richard." Kita answered in the same manner. Dooku's eyes lit with soemthing like recognition, but that was crazy. How would he know US?

"Set course for Kashyyyk system." Dooku told the droids, starting to walk away from us. "And take them to the prison hold."

"WHAT?!" Kita and I screamed at the same time. Four droids came and took us kicking and screaming down the halls until they threw us into a prison hold. After they locked the doors, I untangled myself from my twin and ran at the shut door.

"LET. US. OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pounding on the door. After about ten minutes of screaming, I moaned and sat by Kita.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, hitting the back of her head against the wall.

"We could reflect on our lives, and figure out what we did right and wrong." I offered, curling up in a ball. We stared at eachother for a moment before giving out a loud laugh.

"Good one." Kita giggled. "Like we'd actually REGRET all of the trouble we got into."

"Like when we stole the team mascot costume and ran across the football field at halftime at the Championship game?" I laughed, leaning on her.

"Classic." We said at the same time. We both let out a sigh, and closed our eyes. I eventually fell asleep, but I didn't know if Kita did. After what seemed like seconds, Kita was shaking me awake.

"Wake up, Kira." She hissed, giving a pointed look at the doorway. A few Destroyer Droids were standing there with some regular droids.

"Get moving." One said, pointing at the hallway with it's blaster.

"We're moving, we're moving." Kita grumbled, pulling me up and walking to the door, out into the hallway. We walked for a while until we were back in the bridge. We were led over by Count Dooku, who was talking to somebody on the giant screen. Kita and I looked at eachother questioningly, my silverish/grey eyes piercing into her emerald ones. Where we going to be exicuted publicly or something? I seriously doubted it, but it was still a option in the back of my head.

"Did you need something, Dooku?" I asked sarcasticly. What's the worst he would do, really. Weeeeellll, actually he has that lightining thing, so maybe that wasn't a smart idea. Whoops. Dooku glared at me until returning to his holo-call thing.

"As you can hear, Skywalker," He continued from what seemed to be his earlier conversation. "We have Commanders Richard's daughters here, so I recomend you call off your attack on our other ship, or else."

"You are a liar, Dooku." A familiar voice said. I inched closer till I could clearly see the screen, and who ever on the screen could see me. I gasped, and the people on the screen gasped as we looked at eachother. I felt Dooku beside me, radiation stupid smugness, as I looked at the faces of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and three other very familiar faces. My two parents and my big brother Will started at me in shock and an emotion I had never seen on them before.

Fear.


	2. Really, Will?

**EmberRose: Sup?**

**AG: Nothin**

**EmberRose: Same here. Excited for this chapter.**

**AG: Yups. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: They don't own anything.**

**EmberRose: Your so grumpy**

**AG: Yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

My mouth popped open while Will yelled curses as he ran out of the room. Mom and dad just looked at me in disbelief, and I stared back.

"What is it, Kira?" Kita asked, coming next to me. Her jaw dropped as well when she saw our family standing there, minus Will. Our father's face then went hard and he turned to glare at Dooku.

"Let them go." He commanded angrily. Our mother followed suit and turned her face to stone as well.

"Call of your attack." Dooku shot back, his hand resting on his lightsaber. "Or..."  
In a instant the red blade was at my throat, making my mother curse Dooku's soul. Well. If he had one. The next thing that happened, happened so quickly, that I still am not sure exactly what happened. I kicked up with my leg, and the next moment, Dooku's blade was at his own throat. He smiled as though this was expected, and twisted the lightsaber out of my hand, pushing me back with the force. I used some of my best swear words as I stood up and rubbed my head. Dooku gave a superiour look at the screen and cut off the connection. Dooku made his way over here and observed me curiously.

"Your strong in the force." He noted, putting a finger under my chin. I shook it off and attempted to bite him, but he retracted his finger at the right time.

"Don't touch me." I spat. Kita moved in front of me as if to protect me from the Dark Sith.

"Slimo." She growled, pushing me back. "Let. Us. Go."

"Take them back to the pri-" Dooku started, but he got cut off by a blast rocking the ship. We were all thrown off of our feet, and I made a scramble for one of the droid's guns. I stood to see Kita had gotten one of the other droids guns, and was standing opposite of me. I nodded and we ran out of the bridge with some droids in hot persute. I spun around and shot two, and that left about five more. Kita stopped on the spot and jumped into the center of the droids. She shot some, then decapicated the last one.

"Nice." I commented, pulling her hand. "Now lets go!"

"Agreed." She said, running along side me. We ran for the escape pods, but we had no freakin idea how to use them.

"Uhm... now what?" I asked, scratching my head nervously. "Teleport?!"

"Yes." Kita said sarcasticly. "Thats exactly what we'll do, Kira. Completly logical."

"Dude. We're in the Star Wars universe." I pointed out. "Logical has taken on a new meaning."

"Good point." She agreed, pretending to stroke a beard. "So how else do we get out?"  
Another blast rocked the ship and something latched onto one of the empty escape pod centers. Kita and I pointed our guns steadly at the bay door, and it slowly slid open revealing two clones and three jedi, one happening to be my brother.

"Kira! Kita!" He said sounding relieved, rushing over to us. I slugged his shoulder as hard as I could once he got close enough. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You've been training as a Jedi, and you never told us!" I said in a duh tone. "This is so cool!"

"Of course thats what you would be complaining about after you had been kidnapped by a Sith." He sighed. "Anyway, Kita, Kira, this is Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody."

"Charmed." Kita muttered, glaring at Will still. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, yeah." He said, as if the thought just struck him. "Lets go."

We all sat in an aquward silance when we got into the pod, which was kind've funny. I started at Ahsoka for a while until she looked kind've uncomfortable and scared. I sighed and took out my phone. Sweet! I have reception! But who the heck am I going to text right now? I can see the confersation now.

'Hey Katie! Gues wat?'

'Wat?'

'Im in the Star Wars Universe!'

'...r u on crack?'

'no! seriously!'

'Sure. text me when ur head is on right.'

And that is exactly how it would go. My friends are so weird, but not weird enough to believe that our brother, mother, and father are soldiers/jedi in the Star Wars universe. Yeah. Actually, maybe someone slipped me a pill or something. It could be possible. Not sure, but I doubt that this is a dream or anything. Too much pain.

"So..." Kita started, trailing off in an attempt to start a conversation. When nobody answered, she blushed and looked away in embassment.

"How bout those Bears?" I asked casually. Everyone but Will looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and looked around the small area. Will gave a small laugh, but was cut off when a blast rocked the small shuttle.

"Well this sucks." I commented, as we all jumped up. Will punched my shoulder, and shrugged. "I only speak the truth. Except when I lie."

"Cause that makes perfect sence." Kita said, scoffing. I shrugged again before looking out one of the windows. We were close to the Republic ship, but the Seperatist weren't going to let us go that easily. We spiraled and did some fancy flying until we eventually made it to the ship. I dizzily stumbled my way off of the ship, holding my head.

"I am never riding with you again." I moaned to Anakin. "I hate your flying."

"You and Ahsoka are going to get along." He responded, shaking his head. That padwan in particular came up behind me and threw her arm around my shoulder. I smiled at Anakin who looked up and the ceiling as though asking God for help.

"Oh, yeah." Ahsoka said evily. "Be afraid."

I laughed, then saw my parents (who I haven't seen in almost a year, mind you.) and ran at them at full speed. Kita joined me a second later, and we both plowed into them, hugging them tightly. I noticed that Dad had a lightsaber, but Mum only had a blaster. I guess that Dad is more force sensative than her. Cool.

"I missed you." I mumbled into dad's chest. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Me too."


	3. Don't Mess With Us

**EmberRose: Sorry it took so long. School, family. Ugh. **

**AG: I'll make sure she updates more.**

**EmberRose: Dude you moved away from me.**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Star Wars.**

"So what are we going to do?" I asked my parents and brother as we walked down the hall of the corridor. "Can we stay? And fight?"

"Kira, you and your sister are very strong in the force." Dad answered. "You both are too old to train as Jedi's, so I think, I will train you so you can use the force, but you will be soldiers."

"Sweet." Kita said, smiling. "When do we start?"

"You've already started." Mom stated. "Remember all of the things we had you do when you were younger?"

"Yes." My sister and I said slowly.

"That was your training." Dad finished. All of the seeminly pointless exersises were actually helping us train.

"_Questo è così_!" I exclaimed. Will looked at me curiously. "Italian. That's so cool."

"Since when do you know Italian?" He asked.

"Dude, we have to take two languages in high school." Kita stated, rolling her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know that Mr. War Hero."

"Not my fault." Will said, grinning broadly.

"But there is something we need to do." Dad said, stepping closer. Kita and I exchanged a small glance, and looked at him wearily. He put both of his hands on our heads. For a moment, nothing happened, then a rush ran through my head, making me dizzy. Then nothing. It was blank.

"What did you do?" Kita moaned, gripping her head.

"Making so you don't know what is going to happen." Dad explained, making us say "Ooohhhh..."

"Now Will will show you to your sleeping quarters. You two will be bunking with Ahsoka." Mom said, giving us a hug before turning and walking away with Dad to the bridge.

"Um. How did we get here?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I'm...I'm not...sure." Kita said, looking around confused.

"Hey, you guys okay?" An orange girl asked, walking up to us.

"Yeah, just confused. Whats your name again?" I wondered, looking at the orange girl.

"Ahsoka Tano, at your service." She said, holding out her hand.

"The name sound familiar." Kita said, scratching her head.

"We were just talking a while ago." Ahsoka laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well we can't remember much." I sighed, shrugging.

"Well I was just heading to the weight room. Do you two want to come?" She offered gesturing forward.

"Sure." Kita and I said at the same time.

"We might need some different clothes to wear, though." Kita pointed out, looking down at our halter tops.

"Lets run back to our quarters, and I can give you something to borrow." Ahsoka said, starting to lead us down the hallway. We followed her down the hall, and around the corner to our living quarters that we'll be sharing with Ahsoka.

"Here." She said, tossing us two pairs of grey tank tops, and grey shorts. We ran into the fresher and quickly changed into the clothes that we got. Once we got back out, Ahsoka led us back down the halls and to a large gym filled with treadmills, and weightlifting equipment.

"Wow." I breathed in amazment. "This is a lot of equipment."

"And a lot of cute guys." Kita whispered in my ear. I gave a small laugh, and started to go to one of the weights.

"Hold on, girlie." One clone laughed, coming up to me. "This may be too strong for you."

"Its only fifty pounds!" I protested, leaning down to pick it up.

"Maybe if you start with something lighter, like maybe a box of packing peanuts, you can work up to this." He snickered, making the other clones around him laugh. My face flushed and I gripped the weight with both of my hands. Lifting with my legs, I stood and lifted it above my head. After a few seconds, I put it down and scowled at the clones.

"Good job." One laughed, shaking his head. "But can you lift this?"

"What?" I asked as he forced something into my hands. My legs buckled under the weight, and I quickly fell with the weight crushing my chest.

"Kira! What the hell happened?" Kita asked, rushing over.

"Can't...breath." I gasped, trying to get the weight off me.

"Let me help." A different voice said. Suddenly the weight was off my chest, allowing me to breath.

"What is the meaning of this soldiers?" The man demanded, tossing the weight aside like it was nothing.

"Just a bit of fun, Commander." The clone said, smiling slightly.

"Get out of my sight." The commander spat, glaring daggers at the other clones. They quickly dispersed to different areas of the gym, leaving me to stand there with a furious blush on my face.

"I am going to kill them." I muttered darkly before leaving the gym.

"She doesn't mean it." Kita quickly said before following me. After a few minutes of walking she asked. "Do you?"

"Nah. Like I could take THEM down." I snorted, continuing to walk aimlessly. Ahsoka found us and threw an arm around our shoulders.

"I heard you got in a bit of trouble." Ahsoka laughed, leading us down a certain hall.

"Not my fault he's a total a hole." I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Lets go get some lunch." Ahsoka said, shaking her head slightly.

"Lunch sounds good." Kita agreed, nodding. We walked into the Mess Hall, ignoring the jeering looks from the table in the far corner.

"I really don't like those guys." I growled, as we took our food and sat down.

"Hm. That's not a good feeling. Maybe we should fix that." Kita said, tapping her chin.

"What are you...?" I started to ask, but my question was soon answered when she picked up her plate full of mysterious goop, stood up, and chucked it across the Mess Hall at the one who taunted me's head. It started to fall, but we tried out the force and lifted it so it would hit the jerk's head. As it hit it's target, it splattered across the other clones. They stood up and looked at us with fury in their eyes.

"Well. I actually do feel better." I laughed.


End file.
